


Priorities

by WillowOdair



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Hook-Up, Humor, Reyder, Ryder needs a break, Sex, Shameless Smut, possible spoilers for meeting Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowOdair/pseuds/WillowOdair
Summary: Scarlett Ryder needs to let off some steam, she finds a way to do just that when she lands on Kadara. Although she might never hear the end of it from her crew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here we go, this is my first try at writing smut but I am all aboard this ship. I am helpless against this silver tongued bad boy.

Scarlett just needed to get away, she felt like she was suffocating. 

Kallo had managed to land them in Kadara port almost 5 hours before she was supposed to meet her contact for the Resistance, and she planned to take every advantage of that. She had pinged Vetra and asked her to keep the team busy so she could slip out unnoticed. She just needed a few hours to be Scarlett, not a Ryder and definitely not the Pathfinder. 

Scarlett had been going full speed ahead since her father had sacrificed himself so she could live on Habitat 7. Leaving her with the Pathfinder title and everything that came along with it. Since then she had little time to take a moment for herself to absorb all of her new responsibilities. To deal with her grief. 

Vetra had responded kindly letting her know that she would give her time to slip away, just tell her when she was ready. She looked at herself in the mirror, her blue-green eyes reflecting fiercely in the mirror. Scarlett was a survivor, no doubt about that but even she needed time to find her balance. 

She slipped out of her trademark white and purple jacket and traded it for the worn N7 hoodie her father had packed away. She had decided against wearing the armor, that would immediately identify her as the Pathfinder, instead relying on her biotics, her tech, and SAM. Even though she had asked SAM to give her some privacy she knew he would come to her aid in an instant. 

She pulled her chestnut hair out of her pony tail letting it hide the tattoo that went down the side of her face to her neck. Pulling her hood over her head she barely recognized herself and was grateful. She needed just a minute where nothing was expected of her. 

She let Vetra know she was ready and waited patiently until she got the all clear. She walked out of her room locking the door behind her, hoping that everyone would think she was just resting until it was time to meet the contact.

True to her word the coast was clear as Scarlett made her way down the ramp and into Kadara port.  
She was hit immediately with the smell of sulfur, she had been warned by SAM but even he couldn't prepare her for the potency of it. Shrugging it off she made her way through the crowd. Although several people glanced her way she made her way to Krallo's Song without trouble. 

Scarlett scanned the room taking note of all the patrons in various states of intoxication. As she walked towards the bar she noticed a good looking man sitting at a table holding a drink. He caught her eye and flashed a charming smile while a turian leaned down and whispered something into his ear. 

Scarlett looked away and headed straight for the bar. She chose a seat off to the side that gave her a view of the entrance and her back to the wall. Advanced training training with her father made the motion more instinct than preference. She couldn't stop a smile when the bartender threatened the krogran trying to get out of paying his tab. Scarlett liked her already.

Umi was a no nonsense asari and filled her in on the Collective and the Outcasts. She seemed pleased when Scarlett ordered a whiskey neat, answering “that's the only way I serve it.” Scarlett drained the first glass in a swallow and Umi refilled her. The liquid burned all the way down and she felt some of the tension leave her shoulders. When it became apparent she was content to sip this one Umi moved down her line of customers. 

Scarlett stared hard into the bottom of her glass as if it might give her answers. She was so alone here, 2.5 billion light years away from her home in the Milky Way. The comforting hums of the Citadel where she and Scott had grown up nothing but a memory.

Her mother had died before they had left and her father was gone almost as soon as they arrived. And Scott, the only family she had left, was trapped in a coma for god knows how long. She felt like an orphan, like she had told Jaal. 

An orphan in a galaxy that was unfamiliar, full of threats they had never planned on when they had signed onto the Andromeda Initiative. They had come here for a fresh start as a family, a fresh start for humanity, but nothing had gone as planned. Now here she was carrying this entire burden on her shoulders and she was terrified of failing.

She didn't regret coming though, Andromeda was full of wonder and beauty no matter the obstacles they faced. It promised to be the adventure of a lifetime, she just wished she had someone to share it with. 

Her team was there for her, quickly becoming like family, but she still felt like she had so much to prove before she was ready to show weakness to them. Who was she to lead the entire Initiative? She was a nobody told in no uncertain terms to find them a home.

Scott should have become the Pathfinder, he had the charisma, the diplomacy, the patience to deal with all of this. He was logical and methodical, he would have known how to handle Tann and Addison. The right things to say to get people to follow him, to believe in him, just like their father. Hell he probably would have become an admiral in the Alliance if their father hadn't destroyed their careers.

Scarlett had always preferred to stay out of spotlight, more prone to leading with her heart. She would do the right thing even if she knew it wasn't always logical. Not to say that she couldn't see weakness and exploit it to suit her own needs, she just tended to leap before she looked and hope that everything would turn out for the best. Which it usually did, better to be lucky than good, right? Her sarcasm and casualness had gotten her into trouble on more than one occasion, but she'd rather lay her cards on the table.

Groaning she drained the second glass of whiskey, she was trying to avoid her current situation, not wallow in it.

“You look like you're waiting for someone,” a sultry Spanish accent interrupted her self deprecation. The voice sent a not unpleasant shiver down her spine. 

“Not yet, just trying to drink my problems away like everyone else,” she returned smoothly looking up to meet the eyes of the voice, already knowing it was the man who had smiled at her. 

“Well please allow me to get you another drink then,” he motioned to Umi who poured two of her finest whiskeys and slid them forward. Ryder didn't miss the small shake of the asari's head as she walked away.

 

Scarlett gave the man a quick once over, he was tall with copper skin and oozed confidence. He wasn't bulky but she could see the definition of his muscles under the light armor. His amber eyes matched the whiskey he was holding and she could see the mischief behind the innocent smile he was giving her. 

He was cleaner than most of the people she had seen here, not a hair was out of place and judging by his whiskey choice he enjoyed the finer things. The way he held himself suggested he was open and friendly but constantly aware of his surroundings. She felt the smoothness of his hands when he passed her the glass, so a man who preferred to give orders, not take them. Obviously someone with connections based on the exchange with the turian. And the way he sauntered over to her and Umi's reaction, definitely a man who was used to getting his way. 

Everything about him made every alarm bell in her head go off, he was going to be trouble, and for some reason the very thought filled Scarlett with excitement. 

His grin grew wider at her appraisal and he tapped his glass against hers, “Like what you see Pathfinder?”

Just like that the excitement was gone, one word bringing back all the stress she was trying to escape. She wasn't even sure what she had been expecting in this situation but this was exactly the opposite. She should have known it was impossible to go unnoticed, everyone was surely aware of the Tempest docking. Then an unknown woman walked into bar, it was like the start of a bad joke.

Visibly deflated she looked at him, “The Pathfinder doesn't exist for at least the next 4 hours so if you want something you're shit out of luck until then. Thanks for the drink though.” She swallowed the whiskey, a little bitter she hadn''t been able to savor it more. She motioned to Umi to pay her bill opening up her omni tool, she transferred the credits along with a sizeable tip and made to get up. 

“I think you misunderstand Pathfinder...” He started in that smooth voice that was already doing damnable things to her.

Scarlett held her hand up, “No I think you misunderstand, I just came for a drink. This the first time I have had to myself since I got to this damn galaxy. Every time I turn around there is always another person who has just a teensy, tiny problem that only I can solve. Nothing but more expectations, more responsibility, one more damn headache. On top of trying to find three missing arcs, the Kett, and unlivable “Golden World's.” Make no mistake I'm happy to do it, I really don't mind, but tonight the only thing I'm interested in blowing off some steam.” There went her brain to mouth filter again, but was a few hours for herself too much to ask?

“Scarlett,” the use of her first name startled her into looking at him again. “the only favor I'm here to ask is for you to have another drink with me. I prefer to handle my own problems in most cases.”

“Oh, I'm sorry. It's just...” she started, a blush coloring her cheeks, her biotics buzzing to life as they did whenever her heart rate spiked.

“No need to explain, I know you are a busy woman. I simply wanted to let you know that I was aware of who you are. Please stay. I'm Reyes.” 

He was charming, she would give him that and she really wouldn't mind another drink. With a shrug she sat back down at the bar, Umi who had watched the entire exchange refilled their glasses.  
“So this is what a Pathfinder does to blow off steam, eh? Drinking alone in an asari bar full of exiles and criminals?” He asked eyeing her curiously.

“Well casual sex is off the table at the moment, so yes it will have to do.” Scarlett deadpanned sipping her whiskey.

Reyes coughed lightly into his drink but recovered quickly. “And why pray tell would you deprive yourself one of life's greatest pleasures?”

The look he had trained on her now sent heat straight to her core. Her eyes fell to his lips and she briefly wondered if they were as soft as they looked. She gave herself a small mental shake, “get a grip Ryder, that is the last thing you need to be thinking.” 

“In case you missed it I'm busy trying to save a galaxy, my pleasure isn't exactly at the top of the list.” Even as she said it her gaze never wavered and she unconsciously pulled her lower lip between her teeth. Her mind was already betraying her, conjuring up images she tucked away for future reference.

She should get up and leave right now, go back to the Tempest. She had reports to file, strike teams to debrief. Maybe she could catch a game of poker with Gil, or clean her guns with Vetra and Cora, perhaps she could listen to Jaal and Drack compare war stories. She definitely shouldn't be a breath away from making out with a total stranger in a bar. It had been over 635 years give or take since she had any kind of intimacy and now that it had been brought to her attention it was overpowering. He let out a soft chuckle as if he could hear her internal argument. 

“Shame, for an enticing woman such as yourself I would make it my highest priority.” He leaned in closer to her, his breath hot against her lips. Scarlett wasn't sure if the electricity flowing through her was the whiskey catching up or the way he looked at her as if he would make good on that promise. 

All rational thought escaped her as she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against his. They were indeed soft and seemed to fit perfectly against hers. His hand came up cupping her face as he deepened the kiss. His tongue traced the seam of her lips as she parted them allowing him to explore her mouth. 

She brought her hand up and ran it through his silky hair, her nails digging into his scalp. In one swift movement he circled his other arm around her waist lifting her from the bar stool and pushing her against the wall. 

She was oblivious to everything except for the feel of him against her, their tongues clashing together hot and desperate. He had his knee pressed between her legs holding her place and she moved against it desperate for any kind of friction to relieve the pressure building inside her. He took her bottom lip into his mouth nibbling and sucking and this time she couldn't stop the moan that escaped. 

She felt his arousal pushing against her and he growled into her neck when she palmed it through the tight leather, his hips bucking involuntarily. He curled his fingers into her hair exposing her neck. His lips moved along her jaw and he made his way down sucking and biting but kissing to sooth the sting. His other hand roamed underneath the over sized jacket delightfully burning patterns onto bare skin. 

 

A break in the music brought Ryder somewhat back to reality, she wanted him desperately but not in front of a bar full of people. He sensed her hesitation and stopped, pulling away abruptly. She immediately missed the feel of him. His eyes were blown wide with desire and she felt another wave of heat flood her. She brought his mouth back to hers kissing him again before breathlessly whispering, “Reyes, take me somewhere, anywhere. Now.” 

Needing no further instruction he paid for their drinks and lead her out of the club, his arm around her waist once more. They almost barreled right into an asari as they tumbled out of the door. They stopped every few feet taking turns pushing each other into the wall, exploring, tasting, each touch more urgent than the last. 

Scarlett's knees were weak, her whole body was on fire when the door they had stopped in front of opened, it appeared to be an apartment. He paused again and looked at her giving her a chance to back out. Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him inside, the door closing behind them. 

They stumbled around in the dark knocking into furniture until they made their way to a small room in the back. A light on a bedside table cast the room in a soft glow. Standing in the middle of the room Reyes unzipped her jacket kissing her neck and sliding it off her shoulders, he peeled her t shirt off throwing it on the floor next to the jacket. Scarlett's soft skin was offset by a red silk bra. He took a moment to gaze at her before continuing the trail of kisses down the top of her breasts, he ran his hands gently across the hardening pebbles. 

She let out a small hiss, scratching at his arms when he gently bit one through the fabric. Deciding he was wearing too many clothes she set to work removing the top part of his armor. Pausing only long enough to slip it over his head she licked her lips at the lean copper skin, running her hands across his defined chest.

His lips found her again and he pressed her against the wall. Both of his hands held her face and he kissed her with a tenderness she wasn't expecting. She hummed into his mouth and he let one hand wander across her shoulder sliding the strap of he bra off then moving to release the clasp. He lightly brushed his thumb across her nipple causing her fingers to curl tightly in his hair.

“Reyes, please,” she moaned as his other hand traveled farther down tracing the waistband of her pants. With two fingers he undid the buttons and slid his hand down the apex of her thighs. She was already slick with need, he smiled and nuzzled her neck as he slid one finger across her wetness. 

He held her as he found the small bundle of nerves at her center, she breathed heavily into his shoulder now, unintelligible pleas escaping her lips. He bit the sensitive skin below her ear and sucked gently as he slid one finger inside her, she rocked against his hand using his palm to push against her clit.

Ryder's hands looked for purchase anywhere leaving red marks on his back as he slid another finger inside of her. “Oh shit, Reyes,” she gasped. She was close, she could feel the coil in her belly ready to snap but he stopped right before she fell over the edge, giving her a mischievous smile. 

He returned his mouth to her throat as she mewled in disappointment. “Patience Scarlett,” he laughed softly. 

Pushing away from the wall she reached for him, trailing her hands down his chest. She rubbed one hand against his hard on drawing a groan from him before moving to unclasp his belt. 

She used both hands to undo his pants, his erection straining tightly against the leather, and slowly pulled down his briefs allowing it to jerk free. She wrapped her hand around the base, stroking it, looking up at him she saw his eyes were black with desire. She kissed down his neck onto his chest running her tongue down his taut muscles before dropping to her knees and swirling her tongue around the head making his breath stutter. She used the other hand to softly caress the rest of him and she delighted in how he threw his head back as she drew his length into her mouth. 

She used her hand as extension of her mouth as she licked and sucked and hummed. Reyes let out a strangled moan burying his hands in her hair, “oh fuck.” Her tongue traced the vein on the underside of his cock as his hips bucked into her. 

She had always enjoyed this, having this power over men, knowing she could make him come apart with a few more strokes. The thought sent another flash of heat straight to her core. 

Instead she lifted her head and looked at him, his hands still buried her hair. “I need to feel you, please,” he begged. He helped her to her feet and they eagerly discarded the rest of their clothes. 

She captured his lips with hers again and pushed him slowly towards the bed. When his knees hit the mattress he let himself fall back taking her with him. Their mouths battled for dominance as he ran his hands over any part of her body he could reach. 

Scarlett could feel him pressing along her center, placing her hands on his chest she sat up straddling him. She used her slickness to rub herself up and down his length teasing them both. When she'd worked them into a fever pitch she lifted herself slightly and he used his hand to guide himself against her opening. 

She slid him inside of her just an inch before pulling off and rubbing his tip against her bundle of nerves sending tantalizing shivers down his spine. The movement made them both shudder and a small whine passed her lips. She repeated the motion several times, taking him a little deeper each time. When he was fully sheathed inside her she rolled her hips and a loud moan ripped from the back of her throat. His hands were gripping her waist so tightly it was likely to bruise but that only served to excite her more. She rocked against him pulling out and sliding back down him at a leisurely tempo. 

Scarlett was totally lost in the sensation and didn't notice Reyes marveling at her, the look of bliss on her flushed face, the way her head was thrown back and she was biting her bottom lip. How her skin glowed with a hint of blue and a slick sheen of sweat. One hand braced on his chest the other running from her hair, across her chest and down to where they came together. Memorizing the way she gasped his name when his hand replaced hers. Her pupils were blown and her eyes darkened when she looked down at his face and sped up, his hips meeting her every thrust. 

Using the hand on her waist to steady her he sat up wrapping one arm around her pulling her closer to him smiling when she moaned her approval. His other hand tangled in her hair as he laved her nipple. Without breaking her rhythm she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper inside her, he hit the spot that made her tremble. Her heels dug into his back as her breathing became more erratic.

 

“I'm... so close, don't... stop,” she pleaded dragging his face up to her and crushing his lips with hers. Her hands clawed at him and twisted into his hair as her whole body tensed. She moaned in his mouth as she finally snapped, her walls clenching tightly around him. Every nerve ending felt like it was on fire and she felt the tingle of her biotics coming to life as she let go completely. 

His name was on her lips as she came undone and hearing it is what sent him tumbling with her, his hands gripping her like a vice. “Oh Scarlett,” he murmured in her ear followed by a string of words she didn't understand. He pulsed several times spending himself inside of her as white light exploded behind his eyes.

They stayed like that for several minutes, her head buried in his shoulder, panting breath hot on his neck. When their breathing returned to normal she unwrapped her legs from his waist and he laid back on the bed. She slid off of him, her body still quivering with aftershocks, settling in and laying her head on his chest. 

She listened to his heart beat and he ran his fingers through her hair. They were both content with the silence, reveling in the afterglow.

Scarlett let out a satisfied sigh, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so relaxed. Reyes chuckled lightly into her hair. This was not how she expected her day to end up but she was quite pleased that it had. Reyes wasn't the first tryst that had started in a bar but he had definitely been the best. 

She wasn't sure how long they laid there but far too soon SAM came on over the private channel, “I'm sorry to disturb you Pathfinder but several members of the crew are quite distressed with your absence. And your meeting with the Resistance contact is approaching.” Scarlett groaned, she had been hoping to sneak back to the Tempest before they missed her. She supposed that wasn't the case anymore and now she had to shower. With a small huff of annoyance she sat up looking around the room to locate her clothes. 

Reyes didn't seem surprised at the sudden change in her temperament, sitting up as she got out of bed. He simply raised an at eyebrow at her, “duty calls?”

“As it always does,” she said putting her shirt and pants back on. She slipped into her boots and pulled the jacket over her shoulders. She walked over to Reyes and kissed him deeply, “this was fantastic though. Thanks.”

“The pleasure was all mine, believe me,” he smiled tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Maybe I'll see you another time.” Scarlett said turning to leave.

“Oh I'm counting on it Pathfinder,” Reyes gave her a wink as she threw him once more glance before disappearing out the door. 

She used her omnitool to light a path to the front door of the apartment, blinking rapidly as her eyes adjusted the to sunlight when she stepped into the port. She pulled her hood back over her head and headed towards the Tempest. 

 

With SAM guiding her it took only 10 minutes to navigate back to the ship. She silently hoped she could at least get to the shower before being bombarded. She was afforded no such luck as Cora, PeeBee, Liam, Vetra, and Jaal were all standing right in front of the airlock as she walked in. They appeared to be discussing whether or not to send a search party for her, they didn't even notice her arrival. 

“...she's a big girl, she can handle herself.” Vetra was saying

“She left her armor and her guns...” Liam protested.

“Sam would tell us if anything was wrong,” Cora cut in.

“She's been gone for hours, Kadara is a dangerous place,” Jaal pointed out.

“She just needed some time to herself... with someone else” PeeBee said smartly. 

Scarlett cleared her throat making them all jump, though they seemed to relax at once seeing her on deck.

“Pathfinder, we were beginning to worry. Are you alright?” Jaal was the first to speak up

“Of course, I just went to Kralla's Song for a few drinks, no biggie.” She said slowly pulling her hood down.

“Among other things we hear,” PeeBee coughed trying and failing to hide a smirk. Cora and Vetra snickered next to her. Liam and Jaal seemed satisfied that she was back and wandered away.

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Scarlett lied even though she could already feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and her biotics buzzing. “I had some drinks, talked to some locals, and now here I am.”

“Are you sure talking is the only thing you did?” Cora didn't even bother holding back her smile.

“I'm sure I have no idea what you mean,” Scarlett lied again trying to dodge them to get to the shower. Of course they weren't having any of that.

“Drack went to Kralla's Song a little while after you left.” PeeBee was practically singing now.

“Drack would never sell me out like that!” But Scarlett knew that her secret was out.

“Oh honey, Drack didn't sell you out, it was PeeBee,” Vetra replied gleefully.

She shot PeeBee a withering look but the asari just grinned. “Next time you have your lips fused to a man's face one of you should watch where you're walking.”

Scarlett wanted to melt into puddle right there, PeeBee was the asari she and Reyes had bumped into on their way out of the club. They took her silence as confirmation and tittered excitedly.

“Why are you guys so interested in my sex life?” Ryder asked laughing at the three women. 

“Because so far you're the only one of us that has one,” Cora said simply.

“So spill it Ryder, we want it all,” Vetra prodded.

“Nuh-uh, this girl doesn't kiss and tell,” she claimed. 

“Give us something at least, let us live through you,” Suvi called from her seat.

“Fine,” she said dramatically, “His name is Reyes, he has this accent that's just...unf. Very handsome, very charming. My pleasure was his highest priority and he delivered.”

“I'll say he did,” Cora grabbed her by the chin and turned her neck so the other two could see the bruises that had bloomed on her neck. If possible she blushed harder as she brushed Cora's hand away

“Get it Scarlett!” PeeBee crowed as Ryder gave her a playful shove.

“Can I take my shower now? We have to meet our contact in...” she paused looking at the ceiling.

“One hour, Pathfinder,” Sam answered.

“Right one hour and I need to get cleaned up, so you can mock me later, promise.” She smiled happily as she made her way past her friends.

She got to the shower without running into anyone else thankfully. It was only when she stripped down she realized she had forgotten her underwear. Damn those were her favorite pair, too late now though. She turned the shower on and stood gratefully under the steaming water. 

She was sore in all of the right places and every twinge sent her mind right back to Reyes, the way he had worshiped her body, touching her in all of the right places, how hot her name sounded rolling off his tongue. The memories gave her goosebumps.

With a groan she switched the water over to cold, she needed to be focused for this meeting. Although it was supposed to be straight forward nothing had proved to be simple in Helius. Except for falling into bed with Reyes. That had been one of her most satisfying encounters since her arrival and she secretly hoped it would happen again. 

Thirty minutes later she emerged from her cabin wearing her usual outfit with fresh make up and her hair twisted up into a ponytail. Her scarf strategically hiding the marks Reyes had left behind. Pathfinder mask back in place.

She was walking past the crew quarters when she heard Gil's voice, “all right pay up ladies and gents,” followed by several mutters of protest. “Thank you, thank you.”

Scarlett poked her head in the door as Drack, Suvi, Liam, and Jaal transferred credits to Gil, “when will guys learn to not bet against him?” When they heard her they all dropped their arms and were suddenly very interested in anything that wasn't her.

“And why do you all look so guilty?” she asked when no one answered. At their refusal to meet her eyes she gasped, “you didn't.” Scarlett ran her hand over her face, “you guys are the worst, I swear.” 

Their laughter followed her as she walked out of the room shaking her head. Of course they would bet on her dalliances. If there were two things she could count on from her crew aside from having her back it was gossip and gambling. It helped make the Tempest feel more like a family and that was something she desperately needed at the moment. But she reminded herself to have a fire drill very soon.

She asked Cora and Vetra to accompany her to the meeting, she wasn't expecting trouble but she felt more confident with them on her six. They were mercifully silent about her little rendezvous as they made their way through the port. Another thing she could count on was them knowing when to be serious, even if she didn't always have that ability. 

Walking through the doors of Kralla's Song flashed Ryder back to Reyes for an instant before they walked up to the bar where Umi was still serving drinks. She leaned against the bar and scanned the crowd, even though she wasn't sure who she should be looking for. Her eyes stopped on the man just walking through the door, he was tall, handsome, and walking straight towards them. 

No, no, no, absolutely not, the universe was playing a cruel joke. This could not be happening to her right now, he was just coming to say hello. 

When she heard Cora whisper, “hello handsome,” under her breath she seriously contemplated throwing herself out of the window. Before she had the chance he was standing in front of her.

“You look like you're waiting for someone,” he purred offering her one of the glasses Umi had poured him.

“I've got time for a drink,” she choked out taking the drink and slamming it. She could feel Vetra's and Cora's eye burning into the back of her head when they heard his thick accent. She heard Cora mumble her approval and Vetra gave a little cough. Please don't let this be happening she begged silently again.

“Shena,” he offered, “but you can call me Reyes. I hate code names.” 

She once again considered jumping out of the window, but she was a professional, she could do this. Behind her however Cora and Vetra lost all form of composure dissolving into fits of laughter and clinging to each other to keep standing. Scarlett was never going to live this down.


End file.
